


The Pact

by vellaky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia needs release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

You walk into the bar feeling lower than you have felt in a long time. This case is a hard one, and it has only just begun.

You approach the bar and the waitress nods and starts preparing your drink – double scotch on the rocks. She signals to a booth in the back, knowing how you like to be isolated. This should automatically tell you that you have been here to forget your days way too often.

The waitress drops off the scotch and offers a sympathetic smile; it takes all the strength in you not to get up and drop her where she stands. Instead, you offer a half hearted smile back to her, pick up the scotch and down it in a mouthful, dumping it back on her tray. She knows the drill – keep them coming until you are too intoxicated to carry on.

Now nursing your third scotch, you spot a figure walking towards the back booth. She sees that it is taken and starts to walk away, then does a double take and realizes that the person sitting there is none other than Olivia Benson.

The person remains silhouetted until she walks closer to the booth and you choke on your scotch. What _the fuck_ is Abbie Carmichael doing in a lesbian hotspot?!

You feel your face start to burn and you down the rest of your scotch – you are still thinking. That is what a sober person does. You do not want to be sober tonight.

The waitress sets down a shot of tequila in front of Abbie and another double scotch for you, picking up the empty glass and walking away. The two of you remain silent and all it takes is one look. That one look and before long you are in Abbie’s bed, fucking your stresses away; forgetting your days in the comfort of each other.

It is a need, a hungry desire – a pact that is made during the middle of the night… and it works.


End file.
